


Little Dragon Friend

by caz251



Series: Charlie Weasley - Dragon Tamer [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an attempted escape Charlie makes what could be a little dragon friend for life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Dragon Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Great Maze Challenge - You let the bugger die. Good riddance (Shame on you, Caz). You hear a loud roar and look up. Dragons are flying above and fire lights the sky. Aren't people supposed to be taming those beasts?
> 
> Follows on in the same verse as Working With Dragons

Charlie looked around as everyone rushed around him, one of the dragons had tried to escape and everyone was trying their hardest to contain it, everyone but him that was. He hadn't had enough training yet to tackle a dragon on a rampage, or so Jamie had told him when she rushed off to coral the beast. He was left to try and put out some of the fires that the dragon had lit whilst the other keepers where containing the dragon and settling the others that had been disturbed by it.

He hadn't even been allowed to help with settling the smaller dragons, and he had been working with them since he had arrived at the reserve. He supposed it was a case that they wanted to make sure that they knew that everyone that they were relying on was fully trained in dealing with the problems they would face. He had only been at the reserve a week after all, he hadn't learnt much at all.

He saw the other keepers start to relax and did so himself believing the danger to have passed, only then for his trouser leg to catch fire. He put it out quickly with a muttered augmenti as he looked around to see where the small jet of flame had come from. Sat at his feet rather placidly, for a dragon that is, was one of the baby Norwegian ridgebacks that he had been working with earlier that day. It looked up at him and Charlie felt himself fall in love with dragons all over again in that moment.

The little dragon snorted and set a small patch of grass on fire, Charlie quickly tending to it before trying to calm the dragon. He didn't know if it would work, but talking to the dragons earlier they had at least understood the tone of voice used when speaking to them. He tried to be as calming as possible as he spoke to the dragon and tried to convince it to follow him. He felt like a child again, trying to get Ginny to come out of their dad's shed, but he gave it his best shot.

By the time the keepers had counted all the dragons and realised that one of the little ones were missing it was following Charlie closely through the camp and back to the nursery area. Jamie was not amused that he had taken it upon himself to return the dragon rather than calling someone else over straight away, but the dragon hadn't been causing any real harm, if anything Charlie was sure that it was more afraid of him than he had been of it. If anything he may have just made a little dragon friend for life.


End file.
